Bonds
by King of Procrastination
Summary: (AU) He was the prince; he could have made a Bond with anyone he wanted. But there was only one person that he wanted to make one with. "Why'd it have to be that idiot-redhead? Why'd it have to be dumbass-Hinata!" Love is hard when you're an idiot. (KageHina)
1. First Meeting

**Title: **_"Bonds"_

**Summary: **_He was the prince; he could have made a Bond with anyone he wanted. But there was only one person that he wanted to make one with. "Why'd it have to be that idiot-ginger? Why'd it have to be dumbass Hinata?!" Love is hard when you're an idiot._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its dorks-for-characters! I do however own the idea to this story!_

**Beta'd By: **_Sky Veneziano-__  
_

**Chapter Title: **_"First Meeting"_

* * *

_Their first meeting was when he was fourteen. It wasn't all that special or magical, but it was memorable all the same._

Even without the physical object, there was always a crown placed carefully on Kageyama's head. It shined gold, and radiated with power, decorated and encrusted with the finest jewels. It developed him in an atmosphere of arrogance and power, always higher and more important than everyone else.

And he embodied that presence. He stood tall and proud, slightly pointed nose pointed towards the light gray sky. The invisible crown that sat on top of his raven-black hair was recently polished, and shined in the sun that barely peeked out from behind the clouds that otherwise dominated the sky.

The town was boring and lifeless, in his opinion. His royal blue eyes, always pointed in a scowl that sent shivers of fear tingling down the citizen's spines, shifted from side to side. Everyone was quiet, careful not make eye contact with the prince. Kageyama wasn't bright, and while he would completely deny it, he knew that. He could feel the thick, nervous energy that quickly spread through the town when the news of his outings was spread. He knew that they were scared of him.

An annoyed sigh escaped through the raven's nostrils, and he trudged along through the town with his face scrunched in a glare and his shoulders tense.

At his sides, his hands clenched and unclenched tightly.

* * *

The palace was also boring and lifeless; Kageyama always took note of. It was huge, with tall walls painted a hideous white-tan color, and red satin carpet that only changed to tile or hardwood flooring when it reached the kitchen or ballrooms. There were no dances held in the ballroom. There was no outside-human contact inside of the palace.

His tan face in a pout, the raven-haired prince slumped and sighed as he made his way. He didn't have a destination; he just wanted to roam the palace randomly. Even if he had already mapped out the interior, it was a good way to get his thoughts sort out. His royal blue eyes (now a midnight blue, thanks to his stormy mood) glared down at the annoyingly dark red fabric, another over-exaggerated sigh escaping him.

It was always the same. Nothing every exciting every happened in the town of Karasuno. He had heard rumors of when his parents, the King and Queen, when they were young and the town was lively and outrageously ridiculous and loud, full of cheerfulness. But those times had passed when most of the citizens were put on the defense in the war.

Now those times were a shadow-sewn shroud, covering the bright, happy life that had once been. Kageyama closed his eyes, trying to imagine it. A town where he could go out and meet gazes with the people, where he was accepted. A small, nearly unnoticeable smile spread on his tan and usually pout-scrunched face.

His royal blue eyes held determination as he stopped at a particular staircase, blankly looking down at the next floor. He wanted to return Karasuno to happier times. That was his goal, and he would achieve it.

Kageyama didn't want to always see a dull and gray Karasuno; he wanted bright smiles and sunshine. _Warm, bright sunlight._

"Prince Kageyama," an unfamiliar voice yelled, loud and strange and unusual. The raven-haired teen blinked in confusion, focusing on the small boy at the bottom of the staircase. His royal blue gaze was met by shining (_Blinding, _his mind whispered in disbelief) honey brown eyes.

The boy had wild orange hair, curled and wavy and a mess of flames. His skin was paler than Kageyama's, but it was still a healthy tan. He was short, around a ten-years-old's height. But still his presence filled the staircase, the hallway, the surrounding area. It enveloped in Kageyama, and if the raven didn't know better, he would have acknowledged that the palace seemed just a bit brighter (_warmer, livelier_).

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, your personal butler!"

Kageyama, who couldn't help but gawk at the small boy soaked those shining eyes and determined stare in. A butler? His _personal butler? What?_

"I'll be in your care, ossu!"

He bowed, and the raven-haired prince could just tell. This _kid _was going to annoy the hell out of him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, trying to hold himself back. But the irritation was too great, and he exploded anyways.

"WHY DO I HAVE A TEN-YEAR-OLD AS MY BUTLER?"

"OI, I'M NOT TEN"

* * *

**AN: **_Please excuse this piece of trash. I'm _trying. _Anyhow, yeah, another story. And guess what? It's KageHina. XD Yeah, this didn't turn out how I had originally planned (I was gonna go straight out and explain the concept of a 'Bond', but I decided to save that for chapter two). (It'll be sort of like drabbles for each chapter, too) (yay)_

_Yeah, so, Royal!AU, that follows the path of Kageyama 's (the Prince) and Hinata's (His butler, I guess) relationship and how it progresses. Yeah, this'll probably be about five-six chapters. At least, that's what I'm planning._

_Yeah, anyway, Volleydorks are ruining me, so bye. (*dies*)_


	2. Author's Notice

**Sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter, but this is just a notice. It'll be taken down when the next chapter of this story is published. Anyway, my mom's computer had gotten a virus, and when she got it fixed, all of our documents and such were deleted. She's been trying to get them back, but no such luck, sadly.**

**That means that the chapters I had going are now lost forever (*sighs and stares into space*). I'll have to rewrite them. We lost Microsoft Word as well, so I can only type using the copy-and-paste method in Doc Manager, which I am using now. It isn't... very comfortable, to be honest. I prefer Word. But it is doable.**

**On a second note, my mom has now become paranoid, meaning I won't be able to get on her computer that often. I can't use FF.N from my tablet for some reason, and my keyboard for it is broken anyway. **

**So, yeah. Chapters will take even longer now. I'm sorry. hope you'll stick with the story, though!**

**I hope you all have a nice day! **

**[King of Procrastination aka. King Pro]**


End file.
